In the conventional manner, metal-matrix superconductive conductors are used to make electric transformers presenting high power per unit mass and high efficiency. Metal-matrix superconductive conductors make it possible to obtain current densities that are much higher and losses that are much lower than can be obtained with solid superconductors or with non-superconductive conductors.
Nevertheless, the low electrical resistance of the metal matrix (e.g., made of silver or silver alloy) does not make it possible to limit short-circuit currents effectively, so it is necessary to define the transformer and the other electrical equipment present on the line in such a manner as to enable them to withstand high short-circuit currents, or else to add in series apparatus that is dedicated to limiting current. In the conventional manner, such apparatus can be made using solid superconductors that present high electrical resistance when the currents exceed their normal capacities.